Uriel (Gabriel Rivven)/Quotes
"I may be my father's son, but I'm not going to be the kind of asshole that he was." - ''Gabriel Rivven ''"I still love my father. I can't help it--he's my dad. He was there for me when I was just a snotty brat with no purpose. He gave me purpose, a direction. My father is a good man...I just wish he'd made better choices." - Gabriel Rivven "We didn't think we were creating something to last when we started. We did not seriously think we were going to represent any ideals. But now it's gotten serious. Now we stand for something. And we're all here because we believed in that. We believed in the one thing that hasn't let us down yet...Nightwatch. We lost a fight...but we are still here." - Gabriel Rivven "I just love how people expect me to be some kind of winged boy-scout because I look like an angel...I'm a superhero, not a saint." - Gabriel Rivven. "You're right. screwing with people's heads is just too much fun. You've corrupted me! And I love it." ''- Gabriel Rivven ''"Heh, you don’t know the meaning of the word ‘bitch’, till you meet my grandma." - Gabriel Rivven "Quit insulting my brother and I'll stop hitting you." - Gabriel Rivven "If you keep calling my brother an asshole, I'm going to cut you a new one." - Gabriel Rivven “You’re gonna tell me where he is. Every time you say no, or say nothing…I’ll add another cut.” - Gabriel Rivven "Look, he's not some psychotic murderer. He can be a real jerk, I'll hand you that, but...find me an older brother who isn't. He does what he does because that's how it naturally comes to him." ''- Gabriel Rivven ''"I am The Flame. I am Uriel. My light blinds the unjust and deranged. This city is my ward--and you just don't fuck with my home, you got that?" - Gabriel Rivven "Angel, shmangel, I'm still 18, I'm legal to watch a porno, knock back a drink or go to a strip club if I feel like it." - Gabriel Rivven "Guh, I'm sick of you, man. Stop grossing me out like that--and quit callin' my aura a 'halo'!" - Gabriel Rivven "Bet I could beat you to the other side of town in a race." - Gabriel Rivven "I don't care how it looks. He's my brother and I am ''never ''going to help you hurt him or his reputation. Screw you." - Gabriel Rivven "Not this idiot again..." - Gabriel Rivven "Well, well, what do we have here? Another batch of Dr. Dio's pets running around. Why do we always have to clean up after this guy?" - Gabriel Rivven "I. AM. 'NOT'. AFRAID!" - Gabriel Rivven "The problem with angels is that they don't always save people. Sometimes they punish them very dearly." - Gabriel Rivven "This city used to be great. The people, the weather, the attitude...it had a soul that made it great. But ever since we've started watching it more closely, I've realized it's also sick. Crime makes it sick, and we're just not quite enough to heal it." - Gabriel Rivven "I warn you, old coot, you better not screw my brother over, or I'll kick your ass!" - Gabriel Rivven "It can't be helped. I've got terrible luck with ladies. Apparently I'm not assertive enough and the last time I tried to play tough to compensate for this, it still went wrong." - Gabriel Rivven "I don't know why I do this. I guess it's in my blood or something. Maybe dad's right and I'm just itching for trouble." - Gabriel Rivven "You know...Sometimes I feel like we've seen everything in this line of work. But then something like ''this happens...and that feeling goes away."'' - Gabriel Rivven “The mob, gang wars, human trafficking and now genetic engineering in illegal military labs. Ain’t life in Miami grand?” - Gabriel Rivven “I’m not stopping. This…thing that’s invaded our life is trying to kill my brother and you want me to just sit on the sidelines and let YOU handle it?! Fuck that!” - Gabriel Rivven "There's just no reasoning with that crazy woman. She's really out to get his head and since he keeps giving her the slip, he just makes her angrier and more unreasonable." ''– Gabriel Rivven ''“Gimmie a sec here, this system’s got one hell of a firewall guarding it. It could take a whi—oops! Nevermind, I just found a little back door here. Now let’s see if the fat lady can really sing.” – Gabriel Rivven “Maybe we oughta start advertising. ‘Hey crazy psychos with powers and suits! Don’t bother to destroy the city, we’re right here! Come get your ass whooped!’ How does that sound?” – Gabriel Rivven Category:Quotes